Unforgettable
by The Kali
Summary: This is an unexpected tale. A tale that haunts those that read it nd kill those who ignore it. This is a tale born of my tears, my love, my pain. This is my tale. And nothing would ever be the same.


A/N: This chapter does change Pomint of View but its easily followed. Ginevra is the one telling the entire story, it is her "tale". If i don't get reviews I will not continue with this story so tell me what you think!

This is a tale that no one expected. A tale of blood, death, and pain. A tale born from my tears, my love, my power. A tale that haunts those who read it and kill those who ignore it. This is a tale that refuses to be ignored, for ignorance is no longer bliss. A tale that will make you rethink your morals, your values. This is my tale.

Looking back, I probably shouldn't have been so mad. I probably shouldn't have told the bloody hat to "Fuck off and just put me in Gryffindor already." But what did I expect? Of course I would be in Gryffindor, umm hello? Weasley? But no! The hat had to get its revenge.

"_SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed out to the entire Great Hall. Gods you could practically feel that damn hat's smirk._

_WHAT? I mentally screamed at it. But I appeared refined to the rest of the school. No one had to know that the Gryffindor Princess was anything less than perfect. Isn't that what Mum had said? Oh yes, "Now, don't act surprised dear, when you're sorted into Gryffindor. Just smile and sit by your brothers. Act like the Gryffindor Princess that you are expected to be."_

_I wonder what Mum would think now. Would I be the Slytherin Princess or simply the black sheep, the bad seed? I was panicking, confused and I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. NO! I am stronger than that! So I simply walked to the table, coffee eyes burning wholes into anyone who dared to look me in the eye. They could burn for all I care._

Oh and they did. I made them all burn from the inside out. They all ignored me. I wasn't the Slytherin Princess or even dear Ginny. No, I was the reminder that all good families had something to hide, an abomination. It used to bother me, being ignored or treated like I had some disease that could easily spread if you touched me. But I always have my pride. Even when I was openly mocked at the Slytherin table and openly avoided at the Gryffindor one, I always walked with my head up, my eyes open and my wand under my sleeve, ready to attack within a moments notice.

As I saw it, they had it coming. They ignored me like the plague leaving me, an impressionable little ten, almost eleven, year old girl, with a quick temper, a very smart brain and a lot of pure power and rage. My loneliness made me resort to befriending a diary, which taught me a lot of things. Tom was my only true friend. He helped me deal with the rage of being abandoned the only way he could. He taught me to use the darker side of magic, a magic so black that I had to wear glamours to hide my true self. Only one person, besides Tom, had seen me as my true self. Draco Malfoy. He actually was very kind to me; he made the others stop hissing at me and only used me to pick on the Golden Trio when he was very pissed off, and only with my consent. After the fright I gave him, he made sure to have my consent.

_Ginny sat meditating in her room, being the only girl Slytherin in her year did have its benefits, and she let her glamours drop as she called in the Gods and Goddesses of the Dark Court to talk to her. Apparently she had awoken them from ten thousand years of sleep from what Isis swore was her siren song. Really she had only been putting her pain to a melody but she didn't dare to argue with Isis. Her magic had aged her. Where a thirteen year old girl should've sat, a forever seventeen looking woman sat. Her once almost boyish body had filled out quite nicely. She had a perfect hourglass figure with muscle-toned arms, legs and thighs. It had startled Ginerva that someone could have such a tiny waist with such huge boobs naturally, but she did. Her skin was as white as alabaster and not a freckle marred her complexion. Her hair, which she had glamoured to match her brothers carrot-orange, was really a fresh blood red that corkscrewed gently down her back and landed at her hips. But what shocked Draco the most was her eyes, which were once a deep brown, were now a black as deep as the night itself with a thin red ring right outside of the pupil. _

_Ginny sat in a cocoon of air as she meditated, choosing to talk with Hades today. She began her "Siren Song" and picturing Hades awakening and coming to her. He was nearly there, ripping through the portal between the Underworld and the Shadow Realm when a knock sounded at the door. She was SO close, so she ignored the quickly increasing knocks and continued her song. She did not expect what happened._

_Hades entered her room and smiled at her, petting her cheek. It should've killed her but the Gods had each given her a gift, and Isis' had been to reach the amount of power so that she could touch any God without dieing. She smiled at him; it really had been to long since they last talked. Just s Hades went to kiss her on her alabaster cheek, her wards broke and the door swung open revealing Draco Malfoy. _

_I'm sure it was quite a picture. Hades was looking particularly Godly today. His robes made of shadows and dark fire licking Ginerva's skin and burning wholes in the carpet and floor, while his raven colored locks were securely tied with a bit of shadow. His scarlet lips were inches from Ginerva's skin and when his eyes snapped to Malfoy, he held back none of his divine power. He made to steal Draco's soul with a wave of his hand, but Ginevra stopped him. Hades immediately understood. She wanted to play. So with a wave of his hand, Ginevra was dressed in silver stilettos, a long, black as black could be dress that clung to her curves with straps criss-crossing down her back. Her hair was piled on top of her head artfully with several delicate strands framing her perfect bone structure. She smirked with scarlet lips and Draco nearly swooned. He staggered to her like a moth to a flame; he reached for her but didn't dare to touch her._

"_Draco, you have been kind to me, so I shall not kill you. In fact I shall use you at some point. But don't worry, you will be highly rewarded." Yes, very highly rewarded. He looked particularly delicious today and she licked her lips. Isis had always told her that young Malfoy and her paths would cross and she would prosper greatly if she allowed him near her. _

_-_

_Hades smirked. "Ginevra, we will speak later. Little Dragon, you will never speak of this to anyone besides Ginevra or another Dark God, understood?" the boy nodded and I dipped Ginevra low and kissed her passionately. She squealed in surprise, oh I love it when she squeals, ooh and when she does that thing with her tongue. But I really had to leave to let history map itself out._

_-_

_Hades was gone, leaving Ginevra panting and looking so devastatingly beautiful. I had always recognized her glamours immediately and paid more attention to her then I let on. But now, without that damned glamour, she was stunning and powerful. Her eyes captivated me. They were like night itself and I would be perfectly happy just staring into those deadly orbs until they either killed me or drove me mad. I don't know why but I just knew that I HAD to see her. It was like I was being pulled by some other force. I was drawn to her and when her wards wouldn't brake down from any magic I knew, I almost lost my mind. But once again, the force opened the door for me and there she was. He was so drawn to her, he wanted nothing more than to touch her but the force screamed "No! You are not worthy! Not yet!" and he listened for the sugary voice said "yet" and that meant that eventually he would be able to touch her skin. Oh the bliss of just imagining the touch of her skin._

"_Draco," Oh Gods! Her voice! It was so sultry, so dark, so guilty and yet so innocent. "I sense that our paths shall cross again. I tire of my glamours. And for some reason all I want is to teach you. Offer me your allegiance, your protection, and let us begin our journey silently." Their eyes held each other. Night met mercury and nothing was ever the same._

_-_

No nothing was ever the same. My one weakness was Draco's eyes. They are stunning and they could hold such dark power worthy of his bloodline. No, they will hold that power. I taught him everything I knew. No one outside of Slytherin knew that Draco Malfoy visited my room everyday from dawn to far past dusk. I mourned the passing of the night with him and he became my greatest friend and confident. We shared a connection, and the first time I introduced him to Isis, she kissed him hard on the lips and proclaimed him "_ALMOST_ worthy of my dear Ginevra."

You see, when I awoke the Gods of the Dark Court, instead of being furious like everyone expected, they kissed me with excitement claiming that they missed their people, their Chosen. That what was so special about me. I had awoken all of them, made them all want me as their Chosen, and a war would've started up if Isis hadn't broke into a prophesy right then and there.

"_She shall be on of us all, the representative of the Dark Court and eventually of All, Underworld, Shadow Realm, and Heaven. She has the power to be one of us and the choice shall be hers. She shall be the Dark Queen and all shall love her and despair. The Earth shall once again prosper under her care and all will readily kill for her as much as love her completely. But only if she can overcome the ancient argument. For the Dragon shall lead her to greatness."_

All my beloved Gods agreed to all bond her. She died and was reborn Ginerva Anne Weasley. She would never again be Ginny the Gryffindor Princess. She was destined to clean the Earth of all it's filth and she'd be damned if she let anyone stop her anymore. Draco agreed. Next year Ginevra would forget about her glamours and she would start her journey to greatness. She was a bomb that would go off that would shake the World to its core.


End file.
